Battle City Angels
by PsychoStitch
Summary: Yugi, Marik, Joey, Kaiba, and Bakura have been kidnapped by a demon from the Shadow Realm! Ishizu rallies Tea, Serenity, and Mai to go rescue their friends but is the voyage to the Shadow Realm too much for them? Will anyone survive!
1. From the Shadow Realm

**-Battle City Angels–**

**Chapter 1: From the Shadow Realm**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Gi Oh or anything that relates to it! (I HATE THAT!)

It was one of the most beautiful days Domino City had seen after Marik and his corruption had destroyed the entire cities atmosphere. Yugi had beaten Marik and received the third Egyptian God card making him the most invincible and popular duelist in the world. Along with Marik's defeat it resurrected Mai and Bakura from their entrapment in the Shadow Realm. Everything had returned to the way it should have been. Yugi had returned to help his Grandpa run his game shop. Meanwhile, Tea had just enrolled in a dance theatre to perfect her craft of dancing. Joey had left Domino city to become a porn star with Tristan (I'M JUST KIDDING!! !). Yugi's gang was still around as usual. It was three weeks after the end of the Battle City Duels and today was going to be a dark day.

Yugi Moto walked along the main street of Domino City looking through each shop window. It had been just a few short weeks since his final battle with Marik in the Battle City Tournament and Yugi now was the proud owner of all three Egyptian God cards. Yugi looked down at his three cards in his hand. Unaware of where he was walking at the moment Yugi impacted with someone and fell to the ground. Yugi looked up to see Ishizu Ishtar.

"Hey Ishizu! Sorry about that," said Yugi as Ishizu helped her friend off the ground. Yugi dusted the dirt from his clothes.

"It's alright Pharaoh." Ishizu noticed that Yugi had something on his mind, as if he wanted to give her something.

"Is everything okay," asked Ishizu as she bent her head down slightly to look under Yugi's bowed head. Yugi looked up and began to laugh.

"Oh I'm fine! I just wanted you to have these back," said Yugi as he held out Ishizu's Millennium Necklace in one hand and Obelisk in the other. Ishizu looked at the items as if she had just seen them for the first time. Ishizu reached out and rubbed her index finger across the necklace.

"Those are yours my Pharaoh. They rightfully belong to you now," said Ishizu as she took a step back from Yugi. Yugi took a step forward.

"Please take them Ishizu, at least for now. Something is telling me to give them back to you for the moment. I don't know why and it's not the spirit either. It's just one of those gut feelings ya' know," said Yugi as he held out the items once more.

"Yes, I think I do understand what you mean. It's the same instinct that told me to give you my necklace and Kaiba, Obelisk. You carry a special gift inside you so I'm not going to question your judgment," replied Ishizu as she finally accepted the God card and her necklace. Yugi backed away.

"Well, I gotta' go Ishizu! Grandpa needs help back at the shop. He's having a big 2 for 1 sell today. Catch ya' later," screamed Yugi as he ran in the opposite direction waving back to his loyal friend. Ishizu watched as he ran off in the distance. Ishizu looked down at the two items that were returned to her.

"_Why did he return these to me,"_ thought Ishizu as she put Obelisk in her pocket. Ishizu fastened the necklace around her neck. Ishizu froze just as the necklace was fastened around her neck. A flash of light burst before her eyes and a vision came to her.

Ishizu's had a terrible vision. _A dark cloud immersed itself over Domino City. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed throughout the city. Then, like a bullet from the sky, came a ball of darkness. It sat in front of Grandpa Moto's store and took form. The shadow ball began to tear and shift. It exploded into a humongous demon with long spiraling horns and glowing red eyes. Its skin was black and had patches of granite stone all over its body. It bust into Grandpa's store capturing Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Marik, and Kaiba. In the same bolt of darkness it shot back into the sky and the sky cleared._

Ishizu regained her consciousness as she grabbed her forehead. Ishizu didn't know what to do. She couldn't let her pharaoh be hurt but she was only one person. What could she do? Ishizu began to run. She didn't know where Grandpa Moto's shop was but she couldn't just give up. Ishizu continued to run and in the distance she was able to see a small colorful building and Yugi was standing outside of it with her brother! Ishizu began to scream Yugi's name but Yugi nor Marik acknowledged her. She was too far away to be heard. Ishizu pushed herself to run faster but she was running out of breath and her side began to ache as if someone had stabbed her with a knife. She had to stop. Ishizu bent over and held herself up on her knees. She began to breathe hard and cough.

_" I have to warn them! I can't let anything happen to the Pharaoh or Marik! I can't let them down," _thought Ishizu, as she stood upright. She looked to the sky and in a matter of seconds it had turned black like midnight. Ishizu knew she had to warn her friends before the sinister creature from her vision got its claws on them. Ishizu ran across the street to try to reach the other sidewalk. Ishizu looked up to hear a bellowing noise and the sound of screeching tires. She had run straight out in front of a bus without even realizing it. Ishizu froze like a deer in headlights.

"_Oh no! I have to get to them. The fates can't do this to me,"_ thought Ishizu as the end of the bus swung around coming towards her. Time seemed to have stopped. Ishizu couldn't move from her utter fear. The end of the bus was within feet from colliding with her.

Ishizu hit the ground and began to roll. She stopped as she rolled into the gutter of the street.

"_Am I dead,"_ thought Ishizu as she looked up only to find Tea lying next to her.

"Are you okay," asked Tea as she pulled Ishizu out of the side of the road. The bus finally came to a loud, screeching stop. Ishizu looked over to see where the bus had stopped. If it hadn't been for Tea she would have been a liquid pile of Bisquick on the road. Ishizu rubbed the back of her head as a giant not began to swell.

"Tea, I have to get to Yugi," said Ishizu as she grabbed Tea's wrist. Tea looked at Ishizu confused but also scared.

"Ishizu! What are you talking about," exclaimed Tea as she ripped her hand back from Ishizu. Tea could see the look of concern and complete fear in Ishizu's eyes. Ishizu's eyes had tears in them.

"Tea, I HAVE to warn the Pha – Ishizu was interrupted as swarms of people began to run past them screaming and panicking. Tea and Ishizu were startled and began to look around.

"Monster! Monster," screamed many pedestrians that ran past Tea and Ishizu in the opposite direction of Mr. Moto's store. Ishizu ran towards the store. Tea was still in confusion and a state of shock as well. Tea ran after Ishizu.

"_What is going on? What is she not telling me," _thought Tea as she ran after Ishizu. Tea stopped as a rumble ran under her feet in the ground. She looked up and realized she was standing right behind Ishizu….but what was the creature standing in front of Ishizu? It held Kaiba and Marik in its left hand while it held Joey and Yugi in its right and it had Bakura confined within its jaws.

"Stop! Let them go," screamed Tea as she ran towards the beast. Ishizu grabbed Tea by her arm bringing Tea to an abrupt stop and pulling Tea down to the ground. Tea collided backwards into the asphalt and her elbows scratched across the asphalt. In a flash of light the creature bolted into the sky and within a blink of an eye everything was back to normal. Tea looked up at the sunny sky. What had just happened?

"Why did you stop me like that," screamed Tea as she examined her bleeding elbows. Tea wiped the blood from her scraped arms. As she looked up, she saw Mr. Moto under piles of demolished wood. Tea forgot about her wounds and ran to Mr. Moto's bruised and motionless body. Tea laid his head in her lap.

"Mr. Moto? Are you okay," asked Tea as he opened his eyes. He struggled to stay conscious. Tea wiped away the blood that was seeping out from a deep gash in his forehead. Tea layed Mr. Moto back down and approached Ishizu.

"You know what is going on, don't you," asked Tea to Ishizu with her hands on her hips. Ishizu turned from Tea.

"I had a vision. I was trying to get here to prevent it but I was too late," said Ishizu as she looked into the sky hoping her friends would just come back the way they had left. Ishizu turned from Tea and looked down the road. In the distance she saw two figures running toward her. They came closer and Ishizu's eyes were able to focus on them. It was Serenity and Mai Valentine. Serenity and Mai finally approached Tea and Ishizu.

"What the hell happened here," asked Mai as she examined the completely demolished building that was the Moto's store and home. She saw "Grandpa" lying in the pile of rubble.

"Oh my God," said Mai as she pulled out her cell phone and began to punch buttons on it.

"I have to get 911 here. He needs to be rushed to a hospital." Mai told 911 where to come. She hung up the phone.

"Like I was asking before, what happened," Mai asked again. Serenity began to fidget.

"Where's my brother," asked Serenity as she ran to the giant pile of rubble store and began to tear through it. Ishizu ran to Serenity and pulled her out of it.

"Listen to me! Some kind of demon from the Shadow Realm broke through to our world and took Seto, your brother –Joey, Yugi, Marik, and Bakura. I had a vision about it. I tried to stop it but I was too late," said Ishizu as she got Serenity out of the heaping pile of wood and metal and rock.

"I think it was able to break into our world because of the hold evil Marik had on my brother. All the Shadow magic he kept using in each duel must have caused a giant rift in the realm doorway. Normally you would have to be very skilled in magic to open such doorways but when certain magic scales are disrupted almost anything is possible. The only other way to open those doorways easily is if a person holds a Millennium Item," said Ishizu as she touched her necklace. Mai began to ponder.

"Well we can't just let that demon have our friends. You said that a person with a Millennium Item could open these doors or gates or whatever they're called, right," asked Mai. Ishizu nodded her head.

"Well Ishizu, you have the necklace on. Open a door. Yugi has saved our necks so many times I think its time we return all those favors. I'm not letting him go without a fight and neither should you guys," said Mai as she held out her hand. Tea placed her hand on top of Mai's.

"I'm with you Mai. Yugi would never give up on us so we can't give up on him. I'm going to help bring him home along with our friends, Bakura and Joey." Tea and Mai looked at Ishizu who held a blank look on her face as she stared at the ground. Serenity walked past Ishizu brushing her shoulder against her. Serenity placed her hand on top of Mai and Tea's.

"We have to stick together. Joey has done so much for me and I can't let him be taken from my life. Not now." Ishizu still looked at the ground in deep thought. Ishizu took a step forward. She finished the circle by placing her hand with the rest.

"I'll be honest, I am scared. We may not come back alive. Our friends may not be alive but we still have to try. Our hearts are connected as one. We all have been through so much together in just these past few weeks. My friends would never give up on me. So, I'm not giving up on my friends. We're coming Marik!" The four courageous girls stood together with their hands embraced. They were about to enter a world that did not want them there. A world full of darkness. A world full of death and it was waiting for them.

**Note:** That ends Chapter 1! I have carefully planned this story out and I think I am 100% sure there aren't any "plot holes" in this fic. I hope all you readers will really enjoy this fic. I know I did, just coming up with it! Peace! ! (Please leave reviews!)


	2. Saving a New Soul

- **Battle City Angels -**

Chapter 2: Saving a New Soul 

The four girls stood together and determined to save their friends. Ishizu took her hand from the group and placed it in front of her necklace along with her other hand forming a triangle before the eye of her necklace.

" I call upon the ancient Shadow Powers, hear my cry. Open a door to the other side. Be it far or be it near, bring me the Shadow Door here!" Ishizu spoke this short chant repeatedly as Mai, Tea, and Serenity watched. The three girls held their arms above their eyes as purple sparks began to fly and materialize before their eyes.

"What is going on," cried Serenity as she covered her eyes with her hands, protecting them from the harsh burst of light the sparks were emitting.

"Ishizu is opening us a gateway to the Shadow Realm. That's where Yugi and the others are," said Mai as she put her arm down and stared into the glaring sparks that were trying to tear through the dimension. Mai stood behind Ishizu and placed her hand on Ishizu's shoulder and closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could, hoping to give Ishizu more power to unlock the gate. Mai never thought she would be the first person to help anyone open a gate to the Shadow Realm. After Marik had tried to send her on a permanent trip to that place, Mai knew she never wanted to tread back into a world of such darkness and loneliness. She had to though. She couldn't let Yugi be devoured by such gloom and the eternity of being left all alone. Mai felt a rush of energy. It tingled up her spine and felt it burst out of her heart like a bomb. What was this energy? This feeling? Was it love? Was it friendship? Or maybe it was a mixture of all these things that burst from her inner soul. Mai was glad to have friends. She had spent too many years completely alone and she couldn't let the only people who brought meaning into her life be taken away by the darkness and hatred. Mai looked over to see a hand on Ishizu's other shoulder – it was Tea. Serenity walked over to Mai and held Mai's other hand. Serenity also grabbed Tea's other hand thus forming a triangle of emotion. Mai felt the energy that burned in her heart and soul grow larger. These were her friends. True friends. Mai now knew what made Yugi's heart burn and keep going – his friends. Mai knew these were her friends without a doubt and she was willing to fight to keep them, even die for them. Even the annoying ones like Tea.

The girls closed their eyes and pressed everything that fired within them from their hearts into Ishizu. In a bold burst and explosion, a giant vortex opened before the four girls. They opened their eyes, as the vortex seemed to be like a giant vacuum pulling at them. Their hair began to blow past their faces. The girls struggled to keep a firm grip on the ground.

"Is that the doorway," screamed Tea as she tried to push her head sideways to keep her blowing hair out of her eyes. Tea's boots began to scrape across the pavement surface as the vortex pulled harder. Ishizu turned and grabbed Mai by the hand. All the girls stood in a row together, hand to hand.

"Hang on to each other no matter what. If we let go of one another we can get sent to different parts of this dimension and never get back together. Don't let go," screamed Ishizu as she pulled the group into the ever roaring purple vortex that sparked lightning and wind.

The girls were flying very viciously as the explosions of wind threw them around the vortex. It was hard to breath and all they could see was swirling purple energy and lightning. They focused to peek through their eyes as giant blasts of wind beat them in the face and all over the vortex. Mai struggled to keep Serenity's grip. Serenity's hand was so small and it was covered with her nervous sweat. Mai grasped her hand harder but she was still slipping.

"_I can't let Serenity go! She's like my little sister! I can't let her leave me too,"_ thought Mai as the thought of being left all alone rushed through her mind again. Serenity's hand slipped out of Mai's a little further. Mai was connected to Serenity by the tip of their fingers. Mai fought the hardest she could to keep Serenity connected to her.

_"This is my girl! This is the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. I'm not giving her up without a fight,"_ thought Mai as she gritted her teeth and struggled her hardest to stay connected with the young red head. Another blast of wind shot between Serenity and Mai breaking their grip. Mai's arm was thrown behind her and she was hurdled sideways with only Ishizu holding her in place.

"Serenity! Noooooooo! Don't go! I'll find you," screamed Mai as she watched Serenity and Tea get blown away from them. She watched as the two girls faded into the dark hole that hungered to tear them apart. Mai felt alone, as two more of her friends had been torn away from her by the darkness. Was this the only reason Mai was meant to live so that the closest things to her heart could be snatched right away? Tears trailed down Mai's face as she struggled to keep her hands entwined with Ishizu. Ishizu peered over at Mai to see the grief pouring down Mai's face.

"Don't let go of me Mai! It will be okay! I won't let us be lost in this darkness," screamed Ishizu as she braced Mai's hand as hard as she could. Mai knew Ishizu cared. Ishizu had a big heart but Serenity was gone. Yugi was gone. Even Joey. Mai would never admit it but she did love Joey and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. Joey had done so much for her. He fought to pull her out of the Shadow Realm when Marik had sent her there. He lost but he never gave up on her.

Mai flashed back to the day that Yugi beat evil Marik. Joey came into her room to see if she had awoken. She had awoken from her coma but she thought it would be funny to pull a prank on Joey and make him think she was still in her coma. Mai recalled Joey laying his head on her stomach and crying for her to come back. He told her he would give anything to have her back.

Tears flowed down her face faster as she cried harder. Everyone began to fade from her life. Why did this have to happen to her? Was her life meant to be lived for torment and a life without love? All Mai wanted was to be accepted and loved, and the ones who did were rapidly being torn from her life in the blink of an eye.

Tea and Serenity swirled in the darkness of the vortex. Serenity latched onto Tea's waist with both arms. Tears were blasted from Serenity's face by the ever-pulsing blasts of wind. Serenity had lost Mai and felt deserted. She knew Tea would be here for her but Mai was her BEST FRIEND! How could she lose something so precious to her? Something so dear to Joey? Tea put her arms around Serenity's head trying to calm her. Tea began to cry as well.

"_What if I lose Serenity? Am I supposed to face this world all alone and hope to find my friends in the end? Can I even rescue Yugi and Joey? What about Kaiba and Bakura? And poor Marik just started his life out on the right foot and its being taken away from him. I have to be strong! I have to stay focused," _thought Tea as she raced through the vortex. Another blast of air hit Tea. It sent Tea spiraling and ripped Serenity away from her. Tea reached to try to grab hold of Serenity but missed her by inches. The darkness had torn them apart once more and sent them soaring in different directions.

"Tea! Tea! Please don't let me go alone!" Serenity's voice was muffled by the crack of lightning and the howling wind. Tea felt lost and confused. She was alone now as was Serenity. Had they already failed what they had set out to do?

Ishizu grasped Mai's hand harder than ever. Mai seemed to have lost all hope as her head was bowed down and her hair fought in the wind. Her tank top was soaked in tears and her mascara left black trails down her cheeks. Ishizu was determined not to let Mai wander this place alone again! They seemed to be flying through the vortex even faster and things had begun to become more forceful. The wind swirled harder and the lightning bolts had become more recurrent and the bellowing thunder was loud enough to blow out one's eardrums. In one flash of a moment, a white bolt of lightning intercepted Mai and Ishizu's bond, electrifying the two girls. Mai was blown away from Ishizu, as Ishizu seemed to disappear away into the dark abyss of purple energy. Mai now knew she was truly alone and the only person she could count on was herself. She had to be strong and go all the way for her friends. Mai erupted into tears of love and fear. She didn't want to leave the Shadow Realm unless it was with her friends. At that moment Mai made a promise to herself that she wouldn't leave the Shadow Realm without all her friends and if she had to, she would die to set them all free.

The four girls traveled in the vortex alone. Each prayed that the others were okay. Thoughts rushed through their heads of life, death, love, and their friendships. Would friendship conquer this obstacle? Maybe friendship had met its match this time? Had love also been shattered? The girls gritted their teeth, as they seemed to be thrown through the vortex like rag dolls.

……………………all was silent……………..darkness…………………………….

Ishizu opened her eyes. She was lying still and looking at an old fragmented ceiling. Ishizu sat up holding her forehead.

"_Where am I? Is Mai here? Am I in the Shadow Realm,"_ thought Ishizu as she struggled to focus her eyesight. She looked down and her jaw fell open in complete fear. She was sitting in an old wood crate casket upon an altar. Ishizu looked around. It seemed to her like an old abandoned church cathedral. Ishizu crawled out of the casket carefully, afraid that she was going to wake the dead. She slid off the altar and descended down the stairs. Holes gaped the roof and walls as cold air swept through them and across the church floor. It was so dark and cold and it felt like she was being watched. Ishizu shuddered and walked slowly down the middle aisle of old ruined pews. She noticed candles were lit and they vibrated a small amount of light in the church- just enough to where she could make out shapes and see where she stepped next.

_"Is THIS the Shadow Realm?" _thought Ishizu as she continued to make her way across the ice-cold floor. The cold pierced her sandals and her feet felt completely frozen. Ishizu jumped as she heard a banging clatter.

"Somebody let me out of here! I can't breathe," screamed a voice from behind Ishizu. Ishizu's heart plummeted into her stomach when she heard the voice. She recognized the voice – it was her brother, Marik. Ishizu turned and saw a massive black metal coffin sitting on an altar opposite of hers. She ran to the coffin putting her hands on the icy metal case. She pulled to open it but it was locked. There was a small keyhole below the latch. Ishizu pulled harder but to no prevail.

"Marik! It's me, Ishizu! I'm going to get you out! Hang on brother," screamed Ishizu as she scanned the church with her eyes for something to break into her brother's coffin with. What was she to do? Before long all the air in his coffin would run out and he would suffocate. She would have to listen to agonizing screams of her brother dieing before her and she wouldn't be able to stop it. How could anyone feel so powerless? Ishizu ran back across the floor towards the giant entrance door. Before Ishizu could take another running step her feet were torn out from under her and she flew through the air landing face first into the cold wooden planks of the floor. She pushed herself up on her arms and touched her face. She jerked her hand back from the stinging sensation of the scratched wound on her cheek.

"Who said you could leave here," a voice said from a dark corner next to the door. Ishizu looked up from her low position on the floor into the shadows to see two glowing red eyes. What was it? A demon? Or maybe it was an evil spirit? But the voice sounded familiar. One she had heard before. Ishizu kept her eyes on the shadows as she pulled herself from the floor.

"Show yourself! Or are you a coward," shouted Ishizu as she squinted her eyes and glared into the dark corner. The figure wouldn't come out. Ishizu placed her hands in triangle formation around her necklace as she had done to open the portal. Light illuminated from the eye of her necklace. The darkness was dissolved as the light from he Millennium item poured over the church. Ishizu couldn't believe who stood before her. Was it a person? It couldn't be. What was IT?

Ishizu stood before….another Ishizu! How was it possible? Were there any answers to solve this mystery? The girl stepped out from the bare corner. She withdrew a black leather whip from her hip and unraveled it. WHO WAS THIS PERSON?! The girl lashed her whip at Ishizu catching Ishizu across the other cheek. Ishizu hurtled backwards into a pew breaking it all to splinters. The light from her necklace faded but she was still aided by the tiny twinkling light of the candles. Ishizu felt blood trickle down her cheek and it stopped as it entered the corner of her mouth. She tasted the bitterness and it made her feel like she was back home again with her raging and violent father. That was along time ago and memories she thought she had rid herself of. Their father was abusive and hateful and that is where evil Marik had sprouted from. She closed her eyes as she forced the thoughts out of her mind.

"Who are you!? Why do you look like me?!" screamed Ishizu as she pulled herself up with the broken pew. The girl stepped out of her corner and revealed herself into the dim light of the moon that glowed through the holes of the roof. The girl was the EXACT image of Ishizu. Only she was dressed in black leather pants and a small black leather top that was in the design of a bathing suit top. She stood a few inches taller than Ishizu for her black spiked heals finished off her dominating attire. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail clamped with a silver cuff. The only thing they had in common, fashion-wise, was the black markings around their eyes. The girl stood in a confident stance with her weight shifted to one hip and the whip lingering to the other side.

"Don't tell me you never heard of Doppelgangers," laughed Dark Ishizu. Her voice matched Ishizu's perfectly except it seemed to be merged with a very demonic side as well. Her eyes glowed fierce red once more. Goosebumps ran across Ishizu's arms and nervous butterfly's beat against the walls of her stomach.

"Let my brother out of that tomb," demanded Ishizu as she stood mere inches away from her Doppelganger's face. Dark Ishizu laughed, covering her mouth with her whip-free hand.

"Why would I want to do that? Personally, I liked the old Marik! Do you not realize that was his Doppelganger that possessed his body?! We creatures can't take over our earthly bodies unless they accept us and call upon us. Your brother did just that. How I envy Yami Marik! Getting to walk upon the earth and create such chaos among mere mortals," laughed Dark Ishizu as she threw back her head and let out a demonic cackle. Ishizu's anger fired high and she wanted her brother back.

"I have an idea," grinned Ishizu. Dark Ishizu glared at Ishizu with her hell-red eyes.

"What is that you pathetic human," snapped Dark Ishizu as she rolled up her whip and latched it back to her hip.

"I challenge you to an ancient game of Duel Monsters! If I win I get the key to my brother's casket," said Ishizu as she pulled her deck out from her pocket. A sinister smirk slid across Dark Ishizu's face. She seemed to savor the idea of a duel!

"Don't forget fool! This is the Shadow Realm! That means it turns into a Shadow Game! I think I'll just up the stakes for this game. I may live in the Shadow world but I am well aware of all the rules of dueling. As always we'll start with 4000 life points but in this game our life points will be connected to our heartbeat! Your life points run out then your heart stops! Sounds like fun to me," remarked the demonic being. Ishizu knew the dangers of Shadow Games and Shadow magic. That was one reason Ishizu never harnessed the powers of her necklace unless she ABSOLUTELY had to. Her necklace may be an ancient relic but it was also a curse, filled with the darkest magic ever. Ishizu looked over her shoulder at her brother's casket and then back at Dark Ishizu.

"I accept! Lets duel," demanded Ishizu. Ishizu's arm began to glow. A Duel Disk appeared on her arm as well as her Doppelganger's. They stood in the open space of the cathedral right in front of Marik's coffin. Purple fog swept across the floor. The Shadows were hungry for this game. A small ball of light appeared where Ishizu's heart was, as did Dark Ishizu. The girls shuffled their decks and placed them in the duel disks.

"Since I challenged you I will go first," said Ishizu as she drew six cards. Ishizu scanned her hand and figured out her opening move. Ishizu raised a card to the sky and then threw it down into her duel disk.

"I'll start by summoning the Shining Angel (1400/800)! Then I will end my turn," said Ishizu as a masculine angle with gold wings appeared before her. The light that surrounded him glowed upon the church walls. Dark Ishizu squinted her eyes as it caused them to ache.

"Time to get rid of that damn angel! This is no place for a creature like that!" Dark Ishizu slapped a monster into her duel disk. A giant dog with red eyes and the horns of a ram appeared on the floor.

"Say hello to my Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) and goodbye to your pathetic angel! Mad Dog! Attack him now," screamed Dark Ishizu as she raised her finger at Ishizu's angel. The dog tore rabidly across the field and bit into the Shining Angel's neck. Her angel hollered in agony and faded away like a ghost. The life point meter on her duel disk began to drop. It was at 3500. Ishizu grabbed her chest. It felt like someone had skewered her through the heart with a spear. Her heart throbbed and she could hear it beating in her ears. She fell to her knees trying to catch a breathe of air hoping it would soothe the agonizing pain of her heart. Dark Ishizu cackled as her Mad Dog walked back to her. It sat before her as she stroked it across the head.

"How does it feel?! Fun, huh? That's just the beginning Ishizu my dear! Just think how much more it's going to hurt as your life points drop further! Oh and don't forget, as your heartbeat slows down you'll become weaker. You may not even last the entire duel! You could possibly die before your life points run out! Oops! Did I forget to mention that," screeched the homicidal Doppelganger. Her Mad Dog reared back it ugly lip revealing a row of razor-sharp teeth as if smiling to his master's comment. Ishizu returned to her feet as the glowing light around her heart started to beat a little slower. Dark Ishizu covered her eyes as a light exploded from the middle of the field causing her Mad Dog to rise in attentiveness.

"Another Shining Angel!? But how," screamed Dark Ishizu as her black marble like eyes reflected off the light. The angel hovered over the field with a cocky smile across his face.

"When you destroyed my first Shining Angel you activated his special ability. It let me Special summon another light monster from my deck with an attack of 1500 or less in attack mode to the field. Now it's my turn! I place my Soul Tiger in defense mode (0/2100)! Then I will equip my Shining Angel with Horn of the Unicorn! Now he has an attack of 2100! Shining Angel! Demolish her Mad Dog of Darkness!" A sparkling gold horn emerged from his forehead. Shining Angel's hands began to glow and with one hand raised in front of him, he blasted an arrow of light into the Dog's heart. Blood tattered the dirty floor. The Mad Dog of Darkness fell to the ground and whined as he the Shadows devoured him. Dark Ishizu's life point meter dropped to 3800. But what was this?! It had no affect on her heartbeat!

"Why isn't your heartbeat decreasing," questioned Ishizu with a puzzled stare on her face. The redness glared across Dark Ishizu's eyes for one shadowy moment.

"YOU FOOL! I DON"T HAVE A HEART! I'm evil incarnate! What do I need a wretched heart for? To slow me down and second-guess all my evil beliefs?! Now I have you right where I want you," laughed Dark Ishizu as she looked down at the shimmering ball around her "heart". Nothing changed as it continued to "beat" at its same tempo. Ishizu felt her determination diminish. How was she going to beat her evil side? Every time Ishizu lost life points her heart lost some of its "horse power". But when her evil side lost life points she was still as strong as ever! Was there any way to stop this psycho? Ishizu placed a card face down behind her monsters. A giant image of a face down card appeared in front of Ishizu. Ishizu ended her turn giving control to her dark side. Dark Ishizu drew a card.

"Ha! First I will summon my Dark Elf (2000/800) in attack mode! Then I will lay one card face down." A beautiful elf with long purple hair and tan skin appeared before Ishizu's two monsters. Ishizu looked at her evil counterpart with a stare that questioned her move. Dark Ishizu just smiled.

"_It has to do something with that face down card," _thought Ishizu. Dark Ishizu ended her turn with an evil grin that spread like wildfire across her face. Ishizu wasn't stupid. She had been playing duel monsters since she was a kid and she knew the Doppelganger was trying to snare her in a trap. Ishizu drew a card.

"Now I will summon Spirit of the Harp (800/2000) in defense mode. Then I will set another card face down." Ishizu now had two cards face down and three monsters on the field. She decided to wait to attack. What if it cost her life points? She didn't know how long she could last out with her heart energy diminishing.

"Your move Doppelganger!" Dark Ishizu drew another card. Her eyes looked over her cards. She seemed to be enjoying the duel and watching the torture of her human body. Dark Ishizu's eyes widened and she began to laugh with her demonic, shrill voice.

"First I will sacrifice my Dark Elf to summon…THE BEAST OF TALWAR!" A giant beast erupted through the wooden floor with two giant swords in its hands. Its eyes glowed red like magma and a foul odor emerged from its nostrils. It towered over Ishizu and her monsters. Ishizu activated one of her face down cards.

"Activate face down card," screamed Ishizu as one of her cards revealed itself. A portal opened behind Ishizu and it glowed with the brightest golden light ever. White energy beams spouted from it and projected in Dark Ishizu's directions. Two beams shot through Dark Ishizu's body.

"What was that," screamed the Doppelganger as she looked down at her duel disk. What was this? Her life points had went from 3800 to 2600. They dropped!

"I activated my Solar Ray card. For every light monster on my side of the field, it inflicts 600 points of damage to your life points directly. I have two light monsters on my side of the field so I was able to rid you of 1200 life points." Dark Ishizu was infuriated. She played another card from her hand since it was still her turn.

"Kiss that other face down card goodbye Ishizu! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which lets me destroy one magic or trap card on the field." A giant tornado burst through the cathedral ceiling destroying Ishizu's face down card. Ishizu guarded her head as large pillars crashed down from the roof.

"I figured it was A Blast Held By A Tribute card. I can't have you destroying my baby yet," laughed Dark Ishizu as she flipped over her face down card.

"Now I activate my trap card, Reinforcements of the Army! It raises the attack of one of my monsters by 500 for the turn in which it is activated." The Beast of Talwar's attack grew from 2400 to 2900.

"Now my great beast, kill her Shining Angel!" The beast raised its two mighty swords in the air and with one mighty slash – cut her angel in half. Blood splashed the cathedral walls as the Shining Angel met his demise. Ishizu's eyes rolled to the back of her eyelids. She fell backwards onto the floor and grabbed her chest. Why?! The pain seemed to get worse with every turn that she lost life points. Had someone shot her through the heart with a million arrows doused in fire? How could a Shadow Game stoop so low?! Ishizu laid on the ground as she struggled to inhale just a small amount of air. Her life points were now at 2700. Ishizu opened her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. It hurt but she couldn't forget about her brother in the casket. Ishizu pulled herself from the ground and drew her next card. She looked at her hand.

"It all ends here you evil child! First I will play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards! Now I will play my trap card, Ultimate Offerings! At the cost of 500 life points per monster I can continue to Normal Summon more than once." Ishizu gave up 1500 life points to summon Mudora, Shining Abyss, and the Gravekeeper's Guard. Ishizu's vision faded and her heart felt as if it had exploded. Ishizu swayed from side to side but struggled to stay on her feet. The Doppelganger looked on in amazement.

"You only have 1200 life points left! You should have passed out by now," growled Dark Ishizu. Ishizu came to her senses.

"Now I will sacrifice the Spirit of the Harp, Soul Tiger, and Mudora to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Ishizu raised the card to the air. It burst with brilliant colors of gold and blue. A tunnel of light blasted from her card into the sky. Obelisk crashed down through the roof causing half of the church to cave in. Pillars fell and stones came crashing down but Ishizu was protected from them by the massive size of her God creature.

"Now I will sacrifice my last two monsters to activate Obelisk's special ability!" Obelisk picked up the Guard and Shining Abyss and they faded into his hands. A small orb on his chest began to glow and her God changed from a sapphire blue to shadow purple.

"Now his attack is at infinite! And you are not off the hook yet Doppelganger!" Ishizu's necklace began to glow and a light surrounded Dark Ishizu. Ishizu looked at her arms and examined the rest of her body that had begun to illuminate.

"What are you doing to me," screamed the evil girl. She began to panic and turn in circles hoping it was just an illusion.

"It's time I used the powers of my Millennium Necklace to alter the rules of this Shadow Game. Your demonic soul is now infused with your life points! When they go, YOU GO!" Dark Ishizu looked up at the colossal monster that towered over her and her Beast of Talwar.

"You can't do this Ishizu! I am a part of you!" Dark Ishizu began to step back until her back hit the wall. Obelisk glared at her in utter hatred. It might not have been that bad to tick off a normal duel monster but to piss off a God had its disadvantages.

"Obelisk! Destroy her Beast of Talwar and let her know how defeat feels!" Obelisk's hand began to glow bright orange with his eyes. Obelisk smashed the beast through the church floor turning it to ashes. Dark Ishizu looked at her duel disk as it began to spark and her life points hit 0! The Doppelganger began to scream as her skin began to turn black as coal and smoke began to emerge from her skin. Dark Ishizu was engulfed in a giant flame and her body combusted into a giant pile of ashes with her demonic scream echoing off the shattered walls. Ishizu fell to her knees. She was unbelievably happy that she survived and that now she could hopefully save Marik. Obelisk grabbed Marik's casket a ripped it apart like a wrestler would break a stick. Marik gasped for air as he landed on the floor. Ishizu's duel disk and Obelisk disappeared. Ishizu fell to her knees hugging her brother. She only had one brother and she loved him very much.

"I'm glad you're safe. I couldn't let anything happen to you," cried Ishizu as she ran her fingers through the back of Marik's hair. Marik smiled.

"I never thought you would come after me sis! I love you. Not trying to ruin the moment, but can we get out of this place? It kinda gives me the creeps after being locked in a casket," said Marik as he and Ishizu rose to their feet.

"Let's go find our friends," said Ishizu as she and Marik shoved open the cathedral doors.

**Note: **I know what your thinking – WHY THE HELL DOES HE WRITE SO MUCH? Well I'm a perfectionist so I have to write everything that flies through my little brain! I also told myself I was going to finish this tonight! I started at 9:30 tonight and it is now 12:36! I'm going to fucking bed! I have school in the morning –GRRR! Stupid college! There is going to be 6 chapters in this fic! Not to spoil it but someone in this fic does die! You should find out if you make it to, at least, the end of Chapter 5. I haven't even written Ch.3 yet! But I have a story outline for all six chapters! Chapter 3 may be a little long like this one, Ch.4 won't b/c it involves the oh-so-stupid Tea! LOL! But Tea's Chapter will still be good for all you Tea/Anzu lovers! Ch. 5 may be lengthy but I plan on it being the best chapter, which I now you will ALL enjoy –maybe even cry! Chapter 6 will be very short since it's the finale! I'm just giving you a sneak peek but I'm not revealing anything! ! REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Serenity's Firey Rage

**-Battle City Angels-**

Chapter 3: Serenity's Fiery Rage 

Serenity laid on a mossy bank as she opened her eyes. As her eyes opened she looked up into a velvet, starry sky. Serenity pushed herself up on her elbows and to her surprise she seemed to be in a pretty calm place. The bank she sat on had a beautiful river that cut right by it. The moon 's reflection bounced off the rushing water as it hit rocks and sounded like a crashing waterfall. Also, to Serenity's surprise, she was surround by black horses.

"_Their so beautiful,"_ she thought as one of them nuzzled her on the back. Serenity giggled and turned to pet the horse on the nose. Was this the Shadow Realm? It couldn't be, it was too peaceful and beautiful. Serenity hopped of the dank ground and brushed the loose pieces of dirt and grass from the back of her clothing. The horses seemed to be drawn to Serenity. Two more approached Serenity and nuzzled her on the arms.

"Okay guys! Okay! Don't get jealous," laughed Serenity as she turned and ran her hands through the manes of the other two horses. They closed their eyes as Serenity rubbed them.

"Oh, you like that don't you," giggled Serenity as they began to turn their head and lightly neigh. A baby colt pushed its way through the two larger horses. The innocent offspring reached waist high to Serenity. Its balance was off but it was interested in seeing what all the commotion was among the herd. Serenity bowed down on both knees as the colt stumbled towards her. He was beautiful – black with a little white diamond on his forehead and big brown eyes. The colt began to lick Serenity's cheek. Serenity laughed once more from the tickle and sliminess of the baby's tongue. Serenity didn't feel so alone anymore. Serenity looked up at the horses that had been drawn to her charismatic soul.

"You guys haven't seen my good friend, Mai, have you? She has long blonde hair and beautiful purple eyes. Or maybe you've crossed paths with a girl that's a little taller than me with short brown hair? Her name is Tea. I wonder where Ishizu is?" The horses just stared at Serenity as they laid next to her keeping her warm. The night cold had set in and Serenity began to shiver. The horses huddled closer around Serenity to generate her some warmth.

_"Wow! These horses seem to understand my emotions and feelings. At least I'm not all alone anymore," _thought Serenity as she petted the colt's head that laid on her lap. Serenity smiled. It was cold and dark and it smelled like it was going to rain as the wind blew through the dark trees. Serenity felt safe with the herd, while in the forest, but the environment still sent cold chills up her spine. Serenity rested her head on the neck of one of the other horses. She closed her eyes.

_"Maybe I should get some rest and wait for morning to come,"_ thought Serenity as she continued to rub the colt's head.

"There is no morning in this place," said a voice. Serenity opened her eyes and sat up quickly as she looked around.

"Who said that," Serenity whispered loudly as she looked past the horses into the trees and bushes.

"I did! Down here!" Serenity looked down at the little baby horse that was looking up at her with his big, beautiful brown eyes. Serenity jumped up from the ground. The horses around her were startled and awoke to look at her.

"How can you talk?! Horses never talked where I came from," screamed Serenity as she raised a brow. The baby horse laid on the ground and continued to look at her.

"I'm telepathic Serenity. My herd calls me Diamond. We knew you were a pure soul when you landed here. We were all down here at the river drinking when this nasty purple doorway, filled with lightning and howling winds, opened up right before our eyes and sent you flying out against the ground. We decided to stay here until you woke up and knew you were alright." The horse continued to look at Serenity as he blinked his big chocolate eyes. Serenity had never in her life met a horse that could talk to her through her head. It had kind of caught her off guard.

"Where am I then? Have you seen my friends? Where are they," babbled Serenity as she began to spit out questions a thousand miles a second.

"Hold on a second," replied Diamond, "you were the only one who came out of the vortex. Why are you here anyways?" Serenity let out a big sigh and her chin began to quiver.

"I came here to save my brother who was kidnapped by some nasty demon thingy! I came through the portal with three other girls but the vortex separated us. I'm really scared though! I'm in the Shadow Realm aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. That's what caught the herd off guard when that portal opened and a young, beautiful girl came hurdling out of it. Most of the times when that happens it is some big, nasty demon or sorcerer! We did, however, see Lord Necross carrying a young man over his shoulder the night before. The man had wavy blonde hair and wore a rather rugged, green jacket." Serenity's eye's widened.

"That's my brother! That's Joey! Where is he?! You have to tell me," squealed Serenity as she put her hands on Diamond's cheeks. Diamond bowed his head.

"Serenity, you don't understand, Lord Necross is the vampire lord over this domain of the Shadow Realm, granted to him by the Demon Lord of Chaos himself. I hate to be the one who gets your hopes down but your brother could be dead. Not a lot of humans make trips to the Shadow Realm often. There's no telling what Lord Necross has done to him," said Diamond as he nuzzled Serenity on the hand. Serenity stared at the damp and dirty bank, listening to the river flow through the dark woods.

"Take me to him Diamond! Take me to Lord Necross or his cave, or castle, or wherever he lives! I have to try to save my brother." At that time all the other horses awoke to the sound of Serenity's crying. One of them approached her.

"What is wrong child," asked the horse mentally. This was Diamonds mother, Sapphire. Serenity stood cupping her face in her hands trying to hide her tears. Diamond nuzzled Serenity's leg trying to comfort the crying child. Jasmine separated Serenity's hands with her nose. Serenity stared into Jasmine's beautiful blue eyes.

"I will take you to his cave. It sets in the side of Dead Mountain. It's only about an hour's journey away from here. I'll take you, but once there you'll have to do the rest on your own. I can't risk Necross hunting the herd and killing my family," said Jasmine psychically. Serenity nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Jasmine turned to gesture for Serenity to hop on her back. Serenity jumped up swinging one leg over the horses bare back. Serenity placed her hands on the sides of Jasmine's thick neck. Serenity looked down at Diamond for one last time.

"_Bye Diamond. Thanks for everything. I hope you stay safe,"_ thought Serenity as she winked at the colt. Diamond waved his head up and down.

"You're welcome Serenity! Good luck and I'll be with you! Trust me," said Diamond in return to Serenity's thought. Serenity hugged Jasmine's neck as she began to sprint through the woods. Serenity buried her face in Jasmine's neck as the cold, crisp wind hit Serenity's face making it go numb. The wind blew Jasmine's mane into Serenity's eyes. Serenity rubbed her eyes and closed them. The air got colder and colder as Jasmine ran faster. Serenity shuddered.

"_Hang on Joey! I'm coming for you,"_ thought Serenity as she tried to warm her face in Jasmine's furry neck. Jasmine ran like a speeding bullet through the Woods of Dark Dreams, the Plains of Blood, and finally approached the outskirts of Dead Mountain. Jasmine came to an abrupt stop as she dug her back hooves into the ground throwing icy dirt up. She was at the very entrance of Necross's lair and Lord Necross stood in the very mouth of the cave as if he were expecting them. Serenity's blood ran cold, as the vampire's cold, red eyes seemed to look right through her. Serenity crawled off Jasmine giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Thank you Jasmine. I have to face this guy! I can't be a little push over all my life," said Serenity as she turned and glared at the demonic being. Jasmine nudged Serenity on the back. Serenity turned to Jasmine again. In Jasmine's mouth hung a necklace that had a beautiful diamond in the shape of a cross on it. The center of the diamond illuminated a small little blue light.

"This is the Aqua Cross Necklace. A long time ago when Lord Necross came into existence, he killed a human knight that was passionately involved with a Water Sprite. The Sprite used every ounce of Water Magic to create this relic. It's just like a cross but infinitely stronger. He can't remove it from your neck either. Only the bearer can. This relic guards you from getting bit and it negates his hypnotic influence. And if that necklace happens to be shattered in some way," said Jasmine as she dropped the necklace into Serenity's hands, "that little glowing light comes into play! It will release a tidal wave of Holy Water. Like I said, the Water Sprite forced all the Water Magic she had into that small medallion, so it is powerful. It has other secrets as well. Some I am not even aware of. It is the symbol of life!"

Jasmine turned and sprinted into the darkness turning to look at Serenity one last time. Serenity watched her friend fade into the dark night of the Shadows. Serenity latched the relic around her neck. She felt the vibrations of the magic pulse against her heart. Serenity was no longer worried about Lord Necross and his powers. Serenity walked to the entrance of the cave coming face to face with the creature that had her brother.

"You have something that belongs to me you dirty bastard," said Serenity boldly with her hands on her hips. She flipped her hair over the back of the shoulder. For a moment Serenity was ready to fight and not hold back, but she had to stay level headed. Just because she wore this talisman it didn't make her invincible. Lord Necross held out his hand to her.

"Come with me my beautiful child," said Lord Necross as Serenity looked wearily at his open gesture. Serenity walked past Lord Necross raising her head away from his open hand. Necross glared as he recognized the instrument that hung around her neck.

_"Damn that Jasmine! Those Midnight Horses have no right interfering in my plans! They are in MY dominion,"_ thought Necross as he flung his cape over his shoulder. Necross was in no way shabby looking for a dead guy! He had long black hair in which he kept a strand hanging over the right side of his face barely revealing his eye. His skin was pale and when his eyes weren't glowing red they were an astounding, neon green. In the way that most vampires wore dark clothing, Necross did not. He wore a white plate of chest armor and white wavy bottoms. Even his boots were white. What kind of fashion statement was this guy trying to make? Was he good or evil? Or could he not make up his mind?

Serenity continued through the dark cave with Lord Necross right behind her, hovering over her shoulder, looking at the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. He licked his lips but resisted. He wanted to toy with his victims. It was no fun just killing them, but he wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to savor the moment, listening to agonizing screams and muffled groans. He loved watching his prey suffer slowly and bleed extensively. Serenity kept walking, every now and then looking back over her shoulder to make sure Lord Necross was keeping his distance. Serenity finally came to a huge circle opening at the end of the tunnel. Stairs descended down to a semi-large pool of blood. Before it stood an ancient altar with a golden podium. Candles covered the wall. The opening was HUMONGOUS! Then Serenity felt sick.

Serenity looked up above the altar to see Joey bound and gagged and tied to an upside down crucifix. Apparently, Necross had fed from her brother, for there were puncture wounds all over his body spreading from his neck to his inner thigh and even his arms. Serenity screamed her brother's name and ran down the stairs in a speedy sprint. Serenity began to panic and tripped over her own two feet and fell head over heels, repeatedly, down the descending stairs until she hit the bottom, cutting her forehead as it smacked the sharp and dirty edge of the last step. Serenity groaned as her vision blurred. Serenity focused her eyes and raised her chin to only look up at Necross. How did he reach the bottom before her? Serenity pushed herself up from the dirty and dusted steps. Necross just stared into her with his bright green eyes. Serenity glared back.

"Think twice! Your stupid hypnotic mind control doesn't work on me pal," snapped Serenity as she pointed to her necklace. Lord Necross growled revealing a row of sharp fangs. He grabbed Serenity by the arm, throwing her into the wall. Serenity screamed as her muscles snapped in her back.

_"Damn it that hurts,"_ thought Serenity as she stumbled to the ground on a knee and then back up. She turned noticing some weapons hanging on a wall. She turned and grabbed a battle- axe that was nearly the size of her own body. She tugged trying to rip it off the wall but it had been in place so long it had basically rusted to the steel rack it hung on. Serenity pulled harder, pushing her foot against the wall to give her more leverage. The axe snapped loose and fell to the floor with Serenity holding the bare end of it. She holstered it in her two hands. It was really heavy. She knew that she wouldn't be able to wield it long because it would take too much of her strength. A thought struck Serenity.

_"Use the axe to break Joey free! Then I may stand a chance of getting outta here,"_ thought Serenity as she swung the axe to her left. The axe cut through the rope that levitated Joey's inverted cross over the pool of blood. Joey's crucifix fell and crashed into the pool of dark red blood. It busted to pieces and Joey floated on top of the blood, face down. Serenity grabbed her unconscious brother by the arm and drug him from the pool. She wiped the blood from his face and bent her head down to check his breathing. It was faint but still there. Serenity stood up and faced Lord Necross who stood directly behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?! Do you think this is funny," screamed Serenity as she stood in front of her brother's body, protecting it. Lord Necross smiled.

"Thank you child! You see I have already fed from him numerous times! I savored the taste of his tick blood. His screaming and pleading only made me bite harder," laughed Lord Necross. Serenity covered her mouth. Just the thought of it made her nauseas. The taste of blood! How could anyone savor that? Nevertheless, it was her brother! Serenity smacked Necross across the face. His head turned and his hair flew over his face. Serenity jerked back her hand.

"Ow!" Serenity screamed. She looked down at her hand, which was now bleeding. What happened? Necross turned back with blood stained on his teeth.

"Watch where you put that hand darling! Next time you may not draw back a hand," growled Necross as he kicked Serenity to the right of him. Serenity's head smacked into the grainy, dirty floor. She laid on the ground. She pushed herself back up on her hands only to be pushed back down into the ground. Her cheek pressed against the floor as a hand wrapped itself around her skull. Lord Necross had crawled on top of Serentiy.

"Now! I think I'll have a little pleasure," laughed Necross diabolically, "it's been so long since I've felt the soft touch of a human woman." Serenity struggled to break free but Lord Necross had her pinned and her arms pulled behind her back. He ran his hands across the breast of her shirt. Serenity began to cry.

"Please stop! Don't do this! You don't want to do this! Don't, don't, don't!" Serenity cried harder. Was her brother dead? Was she meant to lie here only to be raped by this sinful creature? Necross rubbed his hands across Serenity's bottom. He grabbed her hard causing Serenity to scream louder. At that moment Joey opened his eyes. His eyes were red and fangs ruptured form his gum line. Joey levitated to his feet. He stood with only his ripped, faded jeans on. Serenity saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Joey! Joey," screamed Serenity as she began to choke on the tears of her fear. Lord Necross turned to see the young blonde with eyes glowing like the embers of hell.

"About time you woke up," said Necross with a smile. Joey glared back. Joey backhanded Necross, sending Necross air-born. Lord Necross flew through the air finally colliding with the stony cave wall. Serenity scrambled off the floor and ran to Joey. She stopped as she looked into his eyes. He looked at her with such hatred. Joey grabbed Serenity by the throat. Serenity felt her esophagus begin to cave in.

"Jo….ooo….ee..y! Stttt…op! I'm your sis…ter!" Serenity tried pushing words out of her mouth as Joey began to crack her windpipe. Joey stopped and released his sister. Serenity fell to the ground and began to cough, even spit up blood.

"Serenity? Sister? Where am I," asked Joey as he grabbed his forehead. It was like Joey was fighting with two selves within his body – Joey; the kind hearted, loving man – and the monster that just tried to strangle his sister. Necross appeared behind Joey, picking Joey up by the back of his neck and throwing him into giant wooden crates that sat about 30 feet away from them. Necross glared down at Serenity and pulled her up by her hair. Serenity screamed for her brother. Joey was still weak but he fought to get up.

"Let go of me," screamed Serenity as she pulled a small hand-knife from her back pocket and stabbed Necross in the abdomen. Necross didn't flinch but instead he laughed.

"Stupid girl! This does not hurt me," cackled Necross as he pulled the knife from his stomach, throwing it across the floor. He still had Serenity by the hair and was jerking her all over the place. Joey tackled Necross to the ground. He may have been in his human persona for the moment but he still had his newly vampire strength. The two creatures fought on the floor. (A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST CALLED JOEY A CREATURE! L!)

Serenity ran to the broken crates where she found a giant thick sharp piece of wood. She hadn't brushed up on her 'vampire slaying' skills lately but she remembered from legend that a wooden stake through the heart would kill a vampire and reverse all the transformations that vampire had made. That meant that if she could stake Necross that it would reverse the transformation on her brother (as long as Joey hadn't killed another human - if he had he wouldn't be able to change back to a human). Serenity grabbed the four-foot long stake and ran back to the fight. Serenity approached the two men on the floor. Necross sat on top of her brother. Joey's face was horribly clawed and blood streamed from his face. Serenity reared the stake over her head ready to plunge it through Necross's back, who sat on top of her brother. As she went to bring the stake down, Necross jumped up grabbing Joey with him. Serenity fell to the ground. She looked up to see Necross standing behind Joey with his arm around Joey's neck, using Joey as a shield in front of him.

"Go ahead Serenity! Stake me! But you'll have to go through your brother first," laughed Necross. Joey gritted his teeth and struggled to breathe.

"Just do it Serenity! Don't worry about me! Sometimes you have to make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good," cried Joey. Serenity's eyes welled with tears. What should I do? Should I kill my own brother just to take out an agent of evil? What would Yugi do? That's it! What WOULD Yugi do?! Of course, Yugi would think smart. Serenity put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

"Please forgive me Joey! I love you," screamed Serenity as she plunged the stake through her brother. The stake tore through Joey but landed right on target with Necross's heart who stood right behind Joey using him for a shield. Blood shot from Joey's mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Serenity withdrew the stake. Necross stumbled backwards as blood gushed form his chest. Necross began to smoke. His eyes erupted into fire and he fell to the ground, disintegrating. Serenity looked down at her brother who laid motionless on the floor with blood all around him. She laid her head on his forehead and began to cry.

"Please don't hate me Joey! I had to do it," cried Serenity. Serenity prayed her plan had worked. Serenity had shoved the stake in an upwards slant, meaning, when she was on the ground she shoved the stake through Joey's STOMACH and in an angle it pierced Necross's heart. Hopefully, Joey's vampire powers would heal his stomach before he reverted back to human form. It was all a race against time. Serenity watched as the hole in her brother's stomach didn't change.

"NNNNOOOOOOO," Serenity screamed as she watched Joey lie lifeless on the ground with his blood staining the yellow dirt. Serenity kissed her brother on the forehead and rubbed his hair.

"How could I do such a thing to you? My own brother! How can I ever live with myself! What am I going to tell Mai? Yugi? Everybody! I'm a murderer," screamed Serenity as she punched her hands into the ground. She continued to beat the ground. Her knuckles tore and blood spilt onto the ground. She looked back at Joey's body. Still nothing. He wasn't coming back. Her plan had failed and she had let him down. Serenity's hands were covered in her own blood. Serenity hovered over Joey's body with her hands over her face as she bawled like a newborn baby. The blood dripped from Serenity's hands onto her brother's dead body. Then…it dripped into his mouth. Serenity heard a gasp of breathe. Serenity opened her eyes. Her brother began to glow. His eyes shot open and he inhaled a huge current of air. The hole in his stomach! Its was healing!

_"What happened? How did he come back to me,"_ thought Serenity as she stared at the glowing body with amazement. Serenity heard a noise at the top of the cave. She looked. It was Jasmine and Diamond!

"Serenity! Your brother came back to you because of that relic and your blood. The talisman represents life and YOUR blood is the connection between the two of you. It is your bloodline that gave him back life as well. You guys share the SAME blood! It is the life that carries both of you," said Jasmine. Serenity looked back to her brother who had propped himself up on his elbows. He was clean! No blood anywhere!

"What just happened? Where the crap are we sis?" Joey looked around the cave in much bewilderment. He looked to see the half melted body of Necross on the floor and covered in puddles of blood.

"AAAGGHHHHH! IT'S A DEAD GUY! COVER YOUR EYES SERENITY," screamed Joey as he put his hands over Serenity's eyes. Serenity shoved his hands away and hugged Joey's neck.

"I hope you can forgive me! I'm so sorry I had to stake you! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR! ….kinda," said Serenity as she bit her bottom lip in shame. Joey looked back at her.

"I remember. It's okay! You did what I told you to do. I still love you and I respect what you did sis," said Joey as she hugged her and kissed her on the head. Serenity smacked Joey in the head.

"What the crap was that for?!"

"You get skewered through the stomach and then when you come back you don't have a mark on you! Look at me," screamed Serenity as she pointed to her cheek, "Bruises!" She pointed to her head, "Gashes!" She pointed to her hand and arm, "Frickin' bite marks!" Serenity began to laugh.

"It's no big deal I guess! All things heal with time," chuckled Serenity as she pulled Joey off the floor. Joey looked around the cave.

"Uh, sis?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Where's the rest of my clothes?" Serenity put her hand over her mouth as she began to giggle.

"Sorry, but I think that vampire guy got rid of em! We'll worry about that later," said Serenity as she pulled Joey towards the steps of the cave. Joey glanced back at Serenity.

"How'd you get here?"

"Me, Ishizu, Mai, and Tea all came here but we got split up in the vortex. I got to find them, so come on and lets go! It's 12:30 and the author is ready to go to bed! Come on! Plus I'm ready to get out of this freaky chapter! This author has a twisted mind!" Serenity dragged Joey out of the cave where Jasmine and her herd awaited Serenity. Serenity and Joey hitched a ride with Jasmine's herd and they faded into the Shadowy night in search for their friends.

Okay, What did ya think? I hope you didn't think I was going to go and kill off one of my favorite characters now did ya? PLEASE! I don't know where this creepy chapter came from! I have been watching a lot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer lately! Mostly the Season 3 box set cuz it's my favorite! It has Faith! Okay! I guess only Buffy fans will know what I'm talking about! Please submit your reviews like always! 4give me for any grammatical errors cuz (like the last chapter) I'm up until 12:32 typing this! GOSH! I'm a sucker for anime! But once I start writing I cant really stop unless I run into writer's block! I need to shut up! It's Wed. night and I have class tomorrow! If I don't get some sleep I'm gonna want to axe murder my professor in the morning! Keep reading my stuff! I'll try to update soon! See ya!


	4. A Magician Against A God

- **Battle City Angels –**

Chapter 4: A Magician Against A God 

Tea Gardner tossed and turned as she slept. She rolled to her left and BANG! Tea sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Mom! I told you to stop pushing me out of the bed just to wake me up!" Tea looked around only to see that her mom wasn't there. She sat on cold stone. Her head bobbed around as she scoped the scenery!

"Holy crap! When did I take a trip to the mountains," screamed Tea as she climbed from the icy ground. Tea shuddered as the cold wind stung her skin and penetrated it to the bone. Tea couldn't believe where she was. The sky was a dark gray like an imminent thunderstorm was about to strike. Thunder rumbled in the air and it had begun to drizzle. Tea decided it wasn't safe to be hanging out on an open cliff if a hazardous storm did hit for she would be blown right off the mountain's edge. Tea began to climb over rocks as the small rain pellets struck her skin. It wasn't raining hard at all but the rocks had already become slightly slippery. Tea continued on her voyage trying to find safety until the storm passed.

"Where did everybody go," Tea asked herself. Tea stopped and stood up on a rock and looked around, squinting to get the best possible vision. Tea cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Serenity! Serenity! Where are you?! Mai! Ishizu! Can anybody hear me? Is ANYBODY out there," screamed Tea, only to hear her voice echo in the distance as it bounced off the rocks. No one responded. All was silent except for the occasional rumbling thunderclouds and the sound of the raindrops splashing against the rocks. Tea sighed and turned back to the rocks to continue climbing. It seemed like she had been scaling the mountainside for hours. Her arms had begun to burn and the muscles in her legs had become tight. She continued climbing though. Tea finally reached a peak that went down. The air was tight and she had begun to pant for air. As Tea stood on the top of the peak her foot slipped, sending her falling down the opposite side of the mountain. Tea screamed as she fell for, it seemed, forever. Tea's arm hit a sharp rock, cutting the top of her forearm. She flipped forward as her head dove over feet. Tea finally came to an abrupt stop as he forehead crashed into a giant stone leaving a bloody wound on her head and leaving her unconscious. Tea layed on the cold wet rocks as the blood from her head stained the gray stones. The rain pitter patted against her back. The wind cut through her hair as the young brunette layed in the deserted mountains, wounded and passed out.

"Wake up Tea! You want to save these poor fools don't you," said a nasty growling voice in the air. Tea opened her eyes slowly as she layed on her back. She raised her head and touched her head slightly as the burning sensation ran across her head. Tea fought to sit up.

"Who's there," said Tea as she fought to say words. Tea stood up, wobbling to keep her balance. She looked straight across from her. Her eyes widened and goose bumps scattered over her entire body. Her stomach turned and she felt like she was going to pass out again. Across from her on another cliff stood none other than the ever hated and evil, corrupted, diabolical, sinister, mad, incongruous (OKAY! I'll stop w/ the descriptions)………Yami Marik!

"You! How? There's no way! I thought Yugi destroyed you," screamed Tea as she began to sway trying to stay conscious with the nasty open wound on her forehead. Yami Marik smiled like an insane person from the hospital would, with his eyes wide and the veins protruding from his face.

"You dumb fool! When me and that pathetic, weaker Marik switched places in the duel, it just set me up to be sent back to this desolate prison! But enough about me! You haven't even noticed what is hanging below each of our cliffs did you," laughed Yami Marik. Tea and Yami Marik were standing about 30 feet apart, each on separate cliffs; separate mountains to be more exact. Tea looked below Yami Marik's cliff and there hung, upside down by his feet,……BAKURA! He was unconscious though. Tea bent down on her knees and looked under her stony cliff. None other than the infamous Seto Kaiba hung there.

"Let them go," screamed Tea as she stared into Yami Marik's eyes with anger. Yami Marik began to laugh sinisterly.

"Why not," replied Yami Marik as he waved his hand in the air. The chains that held Seto and Bakura to the cliffs began to loosen and they began to slowly descend off the cliff.

"NO! STOP!" Tea screamed and pleaded to Yami Marik. He put his hand down and the chains stopped loosening, leaving Bakura and Seto still hanging from the two cliffs.

"What do I have to do to get them," asked Tea. She knew Marik had some twisted game up his sleeve, she just had to be smart enough to keep her head in the game and win (A/N: and what are the odds of her doing that! LOL! Okay, I'll quit hating on our heroine!). Tea stood bold and confident.

"What do you want Marik?! Do you want a duel? Is that what you're after," questioned Tea. Tea waited for an answer.

"That would be fun but how about we try something new," grinned Yami Marik. Tea looked at Marik very confused.

"What are you talking about Marik," asked Tea with her arms crossed over her chest. Yami Marik pulled out his deck. He pulled a card out of it, not letting Tea see it.

"I say we duel, BUT instead of the old fashioned dueling like always, I say we become the monsters and duel for REAL," cackled Marik. Tea reached into her pocket pulling out her deck. She had revised it a lot but she had just never really considered herself to be a good enough duelist for tournaments.

"What do I do Marik," asked Tea as she held her deck in her hand.

"Pick one card out of your deck and then we will use the power of the Shadows to become one with the card. Then we will duel……TO THE DEATH!" Marik began to laugh, and it got louder and louder, to where his laughter roared over the thunder and wind. Tea looked at the maniac and she shuddered.

"BUT, you see Tea! You see your friends down below?" Tea looked down to see the two young men still hanging from the cliffs. All of a sudden the chains that held them from the cliffs began to glow. Seto's chain began to glow a vibrant pink (A/N: Haha! "Seto" and "pink" in the same sentence is so funny! Sorry if I ruined the mood! !). Tea's card began to glow pink. Bakura's chain illuminated a bright yellowish gold as well as Marik's card. Marik raised his card to the air. Tea followed in his actions.

"Tea! If I die the power of my card fades and the energy that holds your friend, Bakura, fades as well and then he'll plummet off the cliff, hundreds of feet below, and die! However, you will have saved Seto! If you die then….well, you die! And Seto goes with you! But! You will have salvaged Bakura's life." Marik knew how much Tea disliked Seto and that is why he had him hanging from her cliff. He knew Tea and Bakura had a strong friendship and maybe that way Tea would just die willingly.

"_This sucks! Why'd I have to get stuck trying to save Seto Kaiba's life! For all I care the fool could go sky diving without a parachute for all the grief that bastard has put us through…..but he still is a human. I don't wanna have to die to save Bakura though,"_ thought Tea. She knew she had to try to save them both but she didn't know how yet. The two enemies held their cards in the air and then each person began to glow.

"I invoke the power of The Dark Magician Girl," screamed Tea as she began to glow in a neon pink. Armor attached to her and the staff materialized in her hand. She was now an ultimate spellcaster. Marik began to glow and he began to laugh like usual.

"Ha! You will never survive! I invoke the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Tea looked at Marik in disbelief.

"But how?! Yugi took that card from Marik after Battle City Finals," screamed Tea. Yami Marik just grinned.

"This is the Shadow Realm! There is an opposite of EVERYTHING here! The actual physical card may lie in Yugi's deck but the spirit of that card will always rest in me!" Marik began to glow and it blinded Tea. Marik was surrounded in gold armor. Sharp gold shoulder plates covered his upper torso with a gold chest plate. He wore a gold bottom that looked like an armored kimono. Gold gloves went up to his elbows with very sharp fingertips. On his back protruded two very large golden wings also with very sharp ends. The helmet finished off the magical uniform in the shape of Ra's head. Marik was complete. He flew into the air.

"Are you ready to rumble, Tea?!" Marik looked down on Tea. Tea lifted her head and looked at Marik in the dark thunderous sky. Tea jumped from the cliff, flying into the air, her hair blowing in the wind and the rain hitting her in the face. Marik and Tea levitated in the air waiting for the first move.

"Do you really think you can beat me Tea? I am a GOD! You and your pathetic spells cannot take me down," laughed Marik as he flew forward at the speed of light putting his shoulder in Tea's gut. Tea buckled over as she flew backwards into the side of the mountain. Rocks flew through the air as Tea collided into the mountainside. Tea pried herself out of the large crater and flew back at Marik.

"Take this Marik," screamed Tea as she shot a pink energy ball at Marik. It impacted with Marik's chest plate and dissolved. Did Marik just absorb her attack?! Tea looked at Marik with disbelief.

"What happened," screamed Tea as she stood in a defensive position. Marik was silent.

"Poor, poor stupid Tea! I told you, I am GOD! Do you think you can really stop me?!" Marik raised his hand to the air. Thunder rumbled in the air and the wind blew harder. Then, a lighting bolt struck…..Tea! Tea screamed as the armor she wore intensified the shock. She fell from the sky hitting a mountain cliff. Smoke lifted from Tea's armor.

"_Maybe it would be easier if I just gave up! This is futile! I'm not going to get anywhere trying to fight a God like this! Bakura. Seto. Please forgive me," _thought Tea as she closed her eyes. Marik laughed at the weak girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew you were weak! No one can withstand the awesome power of Ra!" Marik slung his head back and cackled some more. Tea opened her eyes. This was her chance to strike! His guard was down! (Insert music – "Let The Bodies Hit the Floor" – if you have it, play it! If not, put some really kick ass music on as you read the rest of this! It puts you in the mood for this scene!)

"Dark Magic Attack," screamed Tea as everything around her turned black and a dark bolt of energy shot Marik in the face. Marik flipped backwards as he went head first into a mountain. Boulders fell loose and descended down the giant space of the two mountains, barely missing Bakura. It was on and Tea was fueled! Tea launched herself at Marik who was still stuck in the mountain. Tea grabbed Marik by the throat and shoved her knee in his gut. Spit flew from Marik's mouth and he gasped for air. Tea finished off her combo by putting an elbow in Marik's chin as he was bent over. His eyes began to roll. Tea was whooping his ass and she had caught him completely off his guard. Marik gasped as he tried to regain his breathe. Tea went for Marik again, breaking his skull as she smashed her staff across the back of his head. Marik flew down the open gap of the mountain. The air pounded him in the face! Tea landed on his back with her feet using Marik as a human surfboard all the way down to the bottom of the mountain. Tea jumped off his back as he crashed into the sharp, jagged rocks at the bottom of the mountain causing an explosion of rocks and dirt. They were finally on the ground, where Tea preferred to be. She waited to see if Marik emerged from the rubble with her staff in front of her, positioned as if she were getting ready to sword fight. The rocks were still. She could not see Marik for all the stones and boulders that enveloped him. Then the rocks began to move.

"He can't be alive! I just opened the biggest can of whoop-ass ever on him," screamed Tea, as she stood straight up. The rocks and boulders that covered Marik burst away as giant flames exploded from underneath them. There stood Marik with blood trailing down his face and his entire armor surrounded in flames.

"Nice job Tea! You do have some spunk in you, but kiss your life goodbye! Say hello to my Phoenix Mode!" Marik held his hands out in front of him and his gloves began to glow. BAM! A giant spiral of fire exploded from his hands and was aimed straight at Tea. The fire was a million times the size of Tea and she watched as it raged towards her. The red tint reflected from her eyes as it came closer. Tea froze. What was she to do? It was killer enough she was fighting Ra connected with Marik, but to have to face Phoenix Ra was beyond anything she could stop!

"Oh God," screamed Tea as the Flames swallowed her and kept going into the mountain, baking the base of the mountain. The flames continued going as Marik held out his omnipotent gloves of Ra. The fire began burning a hole through the mountain. Marik was going to make sure Tea was dead! That she was nothing more than a pile of ashes, if even that much was left of her! Finally he stopped and the fire ceased. Tea was nowhere to be seen. Smoke towered where the streak of fire trailed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The annoying little spore is dead! I won," laughed Marik as blood ran into his eyes causing his eyes to turn a pale red. Marik felt something on his shoulder. He turned. TEA?! Tea stood behind Marik with an evil grin on her face.

"It's called teleportation, moron," said Tea as her fist glowed black with electricity surrounding it. Tea punched Marik in the face busting his nose. Blood splattered all over her armor as his nose crunched all to pieces! She felt the bones in his nose shatter. Marik grabbed his face in agony as the pulsing sensation of his broken nose extended through his entire face. Marik fell to the ground as he continued to hold his face. Tea put her boot on Marik's throat cutting off his ability to breathe. His eyes bulged as he grabbed the base of Tea's boot trying to remove it. He couldn't. He had lost so much blood and his own strength was fading.

"Tell me Marik, how does it feel to be the helpless one now," asked Tea as she pressed her foot harder into his throat. The muscles in Marik's neck began to stretch and snap. Marik grunted, as the pain grew greater. Then, in an instant moment of strength, Marik brought his left leg up, kicking Tea in the back and she stumbled forward and fell to her knees on the ground. Marik struggled getting off the ground. His Phoenix Mode had faded. He barely had enough strength to contain Ra within him. Marik raised his hands in the air and lightning bolts streamed down from the sky surrounding Tea. Tea screamed as the electric current fried her body. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. It wasn't beating! Did her heart stop?! Tea fell on her back and grabbed her chest as tears rolled down her face.

"Bakura. Seto. I'm trying! I won't give up," whispered Tea as she tried to keep her eyes open. She tried to breath but it hurt. Her lungs felt like they had been put through a blender and it hurt so much to inhale. Tea sat up as the smoke fumed off her armor. She looked down at her leg. There was a giant hole in her right calf. It was black and deep. When she tried to move it, the gap would gush more blood. Tea fought to regain her balance and come to her feet. The blood poured down her leg and into her luster boots. Marik glared at Tea. His left eye had swollen shut and his nose was out of alignment. Scrapes and cuts covered his face. The two stared each other down. It was coming down to the wire and the fight would soon be over. One of them would have to die! Tea closed her eyes and focused. Marik began to step forward towards Tea.

"Time to die mortal," screamed Marik as he ran at Tea with his glove raised in the air and his sharp fingers stretched. Tea seemed oblivious to his ranting. Marik brought his glove down, ready to slice Tea through the head. As his hand reached inches away from Tea's helmet she raised her arm above her forehead, blocking the chop. Tea opened her eyes and her eyes were glowing a furious blue. Then, laser shot from Tea's eyes and they smashed into Marik's chest plate and he flew from his feet. Marik sailed through the air and finally smashed into the ground. Dirt and gravel stuck to Marik's bloody wounds. They crunched as he stood.

"Why don't you just give up Marik?! I'm not afraid of you! You can't hurt me," screamed Tea as she used a levitation spell to lift a boulder and heave it at Marik. The boulder tore through the air and was headed straight for Marik. Marik jumped at the boulder, punching it and smashing it to millions of pieces. Tea looked in amazement as Marik did this.

"Don't count me out just yet! You will die before this fight is over," cackled Yami Marik as he jumped through the air, landing a kick on the right side of Tea's face. Tea felt her neck snap. She flew into the ground and sped across the hard, uneven stone ground. She layed motionless on the ground. More blood trailed from her forehead and leg. Her vision blurred as the blood continued to drain from her body. She battled to return to her feet but it was hopeless. Her strength had abandoned her and she felt her heart beat grow faint. She opened her eyes slightly to see a blurry apparition of Mai, Serenity, and Ishizu standing over her. Mai reached her hand down to Tea.

"Tea? Tea. Get up! You're strong. You can't let someone like him defeat you! Call upon the strength of your friends to pull you through this fight," said Mai's voice. She felt someone touch her head. It was Serenity.

"Come on Tea! Show that creep whose boss," cheered Serenity as she tried pushing Tea off the ground. Mai grabbed Tea by the arm pulling her to her feet as Serenity pushed her from the back. Ishizu grabbed Tea's other hand. Tea began to rise from the ground. Marik looked at Tea.

"What is going on," screamed Marik as he watched Tea's body rise from the ground on its own. Tea stood with her head bowed as she tried her hardest to concentrate and focus. She raised her head.

"Thanks guys," said Tea as she looked around. No one was there except Marik. What had she just experienced? She knew the others were there! They had to be! She felt them grab her and pull her from the cold ground! Tea continued to look around and then she felt them again. She felt the spirits of the three girls in her. They were strengthening her. A pink aura surrounded Tea and she closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of their friendship. Marik had no idea what was happening. Marik attacked Tea again, planning to smash his fist through Tea's skull. Tea looked to be in a trance. Marik came closer ready to splatter her brains across the icy granite ground. He launched the punch.

Tea grabbed his wrist and shoved it down to his side and kneed him in his crotch! Marik growled in anguish as he grabbed himself. Then Tea put both hands on Marik head, one next to each ear. Her eyes opened and were glowing a vibrant red. She pushed her hardest against Marik's head. She felt the bones in his head crunch and blood shot from his nose, tarnishing her boots. She forced down as hard as she could. Marik's skull completely caved in and Tea could feel the spongy brain that was beneath it. Marik quit moving and his limbs fell to his sides. Tea let go as his bloody body fell to the ground. His head lay at her boots as if bowing down to her. His eyes were wide open as he died. Blood surged from his eyes like tears. It discharged from his mouth like vomit. He was dead. Tea was victorious. She backed away from Yami Marik's dead body. His blood unfolded across the bitter, hard ground. It seemed to be growing like it was trying to reach her. Tea started to stumble backwards.

His blood flowed faster across the ground, chasing Tea. Tea began to blast the ground with energy blast as his blood hunted her. It was blood, what was shooting it going to do? It wasn't like she could kill blood. Tea turned and ran and only ran into a corner. She was trapped. The blood fought to reach Tea but had lost all power to continue chasing her. The blood solidified turning to stone. The stone had a domino affect trailing back to Marik's dead body. The blood turned to stone and then Marik's lifeless body turned to rock. He was a taciturn statue. Then a thought struck Tea…..Bakura and Seto! Tea ran from her corner and looked up the mountain side. Sure enough, Bakura was plunging down from the sky above her. Tea raised her rod to the air and Bakura stopped. He was levitated in midair. Tea slowly brought Bakura to the ground. Then Tea closed her eyes and in a blink, Seto was laying next to Bakura.

"_I love these damn teleportation spells,"_ thought Tea as she looked over to see if Kaiba was still breathing. Bakura opened his eyes to see Tea in a Dark Magician Girl outfit.

"Hi Tea," said Bakura as he shot up, "It's not Halloween! Why are you wearing that absurd costume?!" Bakura looked Tea over.

"Good Lord! You're not going through some kind of identity crisis are you?!" Tea laughed. She held her hands over her wounds and then they were gone.

"_And Marik said being a spellcaster was worthless! I don't see him putting his skull back together,"_ thought Tea as she helped Bakura off the ground. Her armor faded away like a ghost as she and Bakura stood together. Tea walked over to Kaiba's unconscious body.

"Yo Kaiba," screamed Tea as she kicked Kaiba in the side of the head. He began opening his eyes. Tea kicked him again.

"Time to wake up! I saved you! Hello!!!" Tea kicked him again, harder! Kaiba jumped to his feet.

"What the hell is your problem Gardner," hollered Seto as he shoved Tea in her chest making her fall to the ground. Bakura crossed his arms and took a step back from the two of them. Tea jumped up and punched Kaiba in the eye and then kicked him in the groin.

"Don't mess with me! I just kicked the living crap out of that statue over there," said Tea as she pointed to the statue of the dead Marik. Seto paid no attention as he was bent over on the ground trying to bring feeling back into his manhood. Bakura put his arm around Tea and they began to walk away. Seto jumped up, "Wait for me you fools!" The three of them walked away through the giant canyon of the mountain and in search for the rest of their friends.

Again! I am up at 12:30 trying to finish this and listening to some Britney Spears on Crack song blasting in my ear just to keep me awake! It's some Techno song gone horribly wrong! WHY BRITNEY SPEARS?! It sounds like something they would play to drugies in a rehab center just to give them some kind of high! Well I hope you enjoyed Tea's fighting and mushing Marik's brain all over the place! If you're a big Marik fan, too bad! At this point I don't care cuz I'm sleepy and I probably have like a million of grammar errors just cuz my eyes are fuzzy! I had way too much fun killing Marik in this chapter just because I had to watch him for an entire season torturing all of my favorite characters…especially Mai! I'm still bitter over those three episodes. Damn that Marik! Well Good night and I'll update soon! __


End file.
